


咬痕、秘恋与他

by Half_Past_5



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Past_5/pseuds/Half_Past_5
Summary: 他攀着张颜齐的脖子喃喃细语，张颜齐，张颜齐，你来爱我，好不好？
Relationships: 南以颜喻
Kudos: 31





	咬痕、秘恋与他

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> ＊pwp，基本无剧情可言  
> ＊含有直白的性场面描写，OOC，请注意

张颜齐真正意识到自己对周震南抱有什么感情，是因为一个咬痕。

属于少年们的深夜恐怖电影时间，出现在他手臂上的咬痕。下口又重又狠，让他忍不住发出细弱的抽气声，始作俑者倒是咯咯笑起来，说你怎么这么怕痛喔。

张颜齐好气又好笑，看看，明明是自己害怕非要拽紧他的手臂，这会儿倒是蹬鼻子上脸了。把袖子拉上去，他伸直手臂展示伤口，好深好深一圈齿印，明明灭灭的光照下依稀可见。南哥，出血了诶。他刻意放轻语调，配合天生一双狗狗眼，可怜巴巴的，谁看了都要心软。

是不是真的很痛啊，要创可贴吗？毫无意外上钩了，甚至是过分受用，周震南低头观察起小小的齿印，询问完了又往那处“伤口”轻轻吹气。张颜齐总觉得面前的人下一秒就要脱口而出痛痛飞走，终究忍不住自我拆穿。

其实也没……

其实也没有出血。来不及说完整句话，低头的恰逢抬头的，两人硬是碰触出个浅吻来，就三秒左右，或许严格点都不能算吻。

张颜齐却连耳尖都开始发烫。

大约是出于对underground rapper的刻板印象，过去时常有人调侃张颜齐经验丰富。这个经验属于泛指，可指演出经验也可指性经验，不过通常来说，既然是调侃，那十有八九是后者。

实际上他性经验并没有丰富到哪里去，起码在同性方面的空白还是周震南填补的。

回想起来张颜齐仍觉不可思议，周震南背对他塌着腰，细嫩的小手捏着两瓣臀肉掰开，泛出水光的蜜穴翕张，润滑液黏稠得从臀缝缓缓流下滴至腿根。插进来，我做好润滑了。语气更像是让他帮忙倒杯水，而不是让他进入自己的身体。

事出有因，外务期间两人分到一间房，张颜齐晚上饿了打算到便利店觅食，问周震南要不要顺带买点什么。

周震南思考须臾，说，润滑液，口味看你喜欢。

喔？南哥等下要和谁共度春宵？实际上张颜齐脑子都白了，仍是竭力从齿间挤出一句玩笑话来。和你。略显娇小的男孩子突然跨坐在他身上，扭着屁股摩擦他的下腹，极为刻意。和张颜齐。

你看，他都不问可不可以。他知道自己必会答应。

直至阴茎完全进埋进腔道，将穴口撑出圆圆饱饱的形状，张颜齐才切实意识到自己并不是在做梦。

灯下周震南的肌肤被镀上一层绒雾暖光，柔和的，细腻的，似洛可可油画。好涨……几乎是下意识呢喃，他慢慢摆动腰臀，努力适应着张颜齐的尺寸。

周震南太小只了，张颜齐叹气，也不知这是他第几次感叹。本来长相就比同龄人年幼，衣衫尽褪后张颜齐与之对视，背德感几乎满脑子窜。再往下看，偏偏温软肉感的胴体又好生香艳，轻易就能勾起情欲。

可恶，好性感喔。将人翻过身在腰下垫起枕头，张颜齐感慨之余不忘腹诽周震南的前任们：到底多不做人这都搞得下手——全然忘记自己也在做同等行为。

他握着丰腴的大腿往上折，龟头浅浅戳刺穴口，极其轻缓。这样会好些么？还难不难受？周震南摇摇头，连眼眶都浸润在绯色里，沁着泪还要去抓张颜齐的食指。不痛，舒服的，操深一些吧。

……别招惹我啊。张颜齐有些哭笑不得，小东西不知死活要来踩线。以往在性事上他虽说不上有特殊癖好，但偶尔为之的粗暴少不了，情话与荤话都是信手拈来，现在基本上属于极为隐忍的状态了。

于是张颜齐就真的放开拘束，架起一条白生生小腿在肩膀，阳具毫无怜惜凶暴撞入，阴囊拍打臀肉啪啪作响，力度之大颠得周震南差点磕到床头。这么着急，你想要我多久了？

不知道……周震南只是迟滞地摇头，手将床单抓出个小小漩涡来。我只是会梦到你，梦到和你做爱。有时是一个你，有时是两个，一个你在奸我的屁股，一个你在干我的嘴巴。但是他们不说爱我。

他的痛感变钝了，闷闷的，带着沉郁从尾椎骨慢慢攀上大脑，他们不说爱他，他也不说爱他。周震南刻意摇臀配合抽插，下身咬得紧了，攀着张颜齐的脖子喃喃细语，张颜齐，张颜齐，你来爱我，好不好？

张颜齐一手定在他头顶以防磕碰，另一手将他有些凌乱的流海拨好。他亲吻他饱含春意的眼尾，腰腹也没停止挺动，阴茎一下下往里捅，肉道都要涌出湿热的春水来。多好，他要在他身上栽种春天。爱你，爱你。短短两字，说了好几遍。

周震南骑在他身上，观音坐莲式，边晃动腰臀边抓住他的手臂咬，好似要把皮肉撕开。张颜齐轻轻抽气，他的幺宝上下都好会咬喔。是不是痛？他以为是自己凶蛮粗鲁，惹得周震南不开心，手掌贴着人发烫的软糯脸颊轻轻捏了下。

周震南摇摇头，去亲那带着咬痕的皮肉。我问你才是，是不是真的很痛啊？你每次都会这样。他模仿了下微弱的抽气声，又扣住张颜齐的手从锁骨游移到胸乳，带着它揉揉嫩软得要命的乳肉。

其实也没……张颜齐仿佛突然开窍，直直盯着周震南湿漉漉的眼瞳。你记得的，是不是。肯定句。

你怎么才想起来啊……周震南略显娇嗔地抱怨，倾身去吮吸他的下唇，耸动着饱满浑圆的小屁股将阳具又吃进去些。我第一次和你接吻，我当然记得。

这么看来，反倒是他张颜齐的不是了。此刻张颜齐悔得想锤自己脑壳。亲了人不负责，渣男啊。他思前想后，从乳肉玩弄到臀瓣，搞得周震南润白的胴体泛起片片红痕才终于挤出句对不起。

周震南嗤嗤笑着，伸手用细软的指肚触碰他们的结合处，耻毛、阴茎、肉洞，悉数抚过。那为了惩罚你，今天把你榨干，好不好？

好啊，全部射给你，以后也全部射给你。张颜齐将小小的人抱起来顶弄，又深又重，撞得周震南难耐地皱着脸呻吟，却抓着他上臂说好爽好舒服。嗯……要操，要深些，要射进来……周震南最后哭叫着高潮了，精液喷在自己和张颜齐的小腹上，口涎几乎都来不及吞咽，双手下意识搂紧了张颜齐的后背。

周震南抱着张颜齐小小声哭，眼泪扑簌簌往下掉，睫毛沾濡在泪里，看得招人心疼。张颜齐，你要爱我。

幺宝，周震南，我已经好爱你了。张颜齐将精水无一遗漏灌进腔道深处，刺激感使周震南腿部痉挛发颤，要不是被张颜齐托着臀险些就要软下身来，内壁更是不由自主绞紧了些。我以前就好爱你了。

周震南听完呆愣须臾，蹭着张颜齐的颈窝破涕为笑。那就更爱一些吧。


End file.
